Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed
Idea Factory Idea Factory International |platform = PlayStation Vita PlayStation TV Microsoft Windows |release = Playstation Vita August 28, 2014 May 19, 2015 May 22, 2015 Steam March 21, 2016 |genre = Action |mode = Single Player |rating = CERO: D ESRB: Teen PEGI/USK/ACB: 12/12/M |external link = Official Japanese Site Official English Site |distributor = Sega |media = Retail (PS Vita Card) PSN Download Steam}} Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed (超次元アクション ネプテューヌU, lit. Super Dimension Action Neptune U) is a spin-off action game for the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. The world of Gamindustri is protected by four goddesses and their pupils. The goddesses and their helpers are powerful enough to defeat any monster without breaking a sweat, and with great power comes great boredom. When something comes along that can spark the interest of the goddesses, a story is set in motion. Gameplay Main Article:Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed/Gameplay 'World' The player selects a quest, after clearing it events will start, progressing the scenario. In the WORLD menu you can accept quest, check character equipment and other things. In addition, selecting a quest from WORLD shows various information such as clear conditions and enemy list. After selecting a quest, characters can be chosen. Up to two characters can participate, but it's possible to play with only one. 'Quests' Upon entering the dungeon, clear conditions will be shown, and progressing further in the dungeon will make enemies appear. Defeating enemies will grant sometimes items, including recovery items that will help clearing the quest, as well as medals that when collected will bring advantages. Once the clear conditions have been fulfilled, the quest is cleared. The amount of experience received is based on actual activity during the quest. 'Battle System' This game is a 3D Action in which the goddesses can move freely and mow down enemies. When buttons are pressed with the correct timing you can easily connect combos, and if you launch enemies in the air you can execute air combos. However, the characters hit by enemy attacks have their clothing destroyed. In addition to the free-roam battle system, the player can also use up to two characters in battle and switch between them at will. 'City Watch' It allows the player to see ordinary conversation events between the characters. While it is not always necessary to see them, viewing these events can sometimes lead to other event or even new quests. Setting Main Article: Gamindustri Hyperdimension Neptunia U takes place in a Gamindustri much like the the one of Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1. The geography is entirely the same and is comprised of floating continents; each having one of the four nations: Planeptune, Lastation, Leanbox, and Lowee. Characters CPUs ;Neptune :Voiced by: Rie Tanaka (Japanese), Melissa Fahn (English) :The goddess of Planeptune. She's optimistic and loves to play around. Not to mention, she has a blurred mind even in serious situations. ;Noire :Voiced by: Asami Imai (Japanese), Erin Fitzgerald (English) :The goddess of Lastation. She's firm and has a strong sense of responsibility. She is a so-called Tsundere. ;Vert :Voiced by: Rina Satou (Japanese), Tara Platt (English) :The goddess of Leanbox. She is a friendly woman who moves at her own pace and loves games. She can play for hours without sleep. ;Blanc :Voiced by: Kana Asumi (Japanese), Wendee Lee (English) :The goddess of Lowee. Although she is usually quiet and enjoys reading as her hobby, when angered she can become violent. CPU Candidates ;Nepgear :Voiced by: Yui Horie (Japanese), Christine Marie Cabanos (English) :The CPU Candidate of Planeptune. ;Uni :Voiced by: Eri Kitamura (Japanese), Sarah Ann Williams (English) :The CPU Candidate of Lastation. ;Rom :Voiced by: Yui Ogura (Japanese), Shelby Lindley (English) :One of the twin CPU Candidates of Lowee. ;Ram :Voiced by: Kaori Ishihara (Japanese), Carrie Keranen (English) :The other twin CPU Candidate of Lowee. Game Reporters ;Dengekiko :Voiced by: Ryo Hirohashi (Japanese), Colleen O' Shaughnessey (English) :A Game Reporter. She as an honest personality, she also casually ends up thinking about writing news reports. ;Famitsu :Voiced by: Yumi Hara (Japanese), Janice Kawaye (English) :A Game Reporter. She loves interesting things, and she puts a lot effort in looking for interesting people. : Antagonists ;Next-Gen Mech :Voiced by: :The main antagonist of the game. She is responsible for the increasing number of monsters and quests and for the clothing damage. Story Gamindustri. A world protected by the divine aegis of the four CPUs and the CPU candidates. Even in this world the seeds of evil don't die out, and since brutal enemies along with ferocious monsters that appeared were quickly defeated by the collaboration between the CPUs and the CPU candidates, not only the goddesses themselves but also the inhabitants of Gamindustri ended up very bored. Due to that, the goddesses discussed an interesting proposal... Music *Opening Theme: Harmonia of Venus by Asami Imai *Ending Theme: Unite by marina A 14-track soundtrack CD was included in the limited edition for the English release. Videos JP PV= |-| EN PV= |-| Neptune Sample= |-| Noire Sample= |-| Blanc Sample= |-| Vert Sample= |-| Nepgear Sample= |-| Uni Sample= |-| Rom Sample= |-| Ram Sample= |-| Dengekiko Sample= |-| Famitsu Sample= |-| OP= |-| External links *PlayStation Store (PS Vita version) *Steam Store (PC version) Navigation Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed Category:Spin-off Games Category:Games Category:Media Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Series